Doce Campanadas, Un Deseo
by DarkShion
Summary: La mañana del 25 de Diciembre, Naruto encuentra en la sala de su departamento una nota de Santa Claus. ¿Qué tendrá escrito la dichosa nota? y ¿como afectara al mundo shinobi esto?. Pasen lean y dejen sus dudas y sugerencias. Naruto Harem si ustedes lo deciden
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí DarkShion en una nueva historia que espero y sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san. Lo único que es de mi autoría es la historia.

Cap. 1

Hace algunas horas que había amanecido, y hoy era el día de navidad y para nuestros queridos ninjas de Konoha no fue una navidad tan feliz, pues el regordete hombre de ropajes rojos y de nombre santa Claus, no les trajo lo que más querían. Ejemplo: la voluptuosa y "joven" Tsunade pidió por lo menos una botella de sake, pero el habitante del polo norte simplemente le dejo una nota, que decía:

_**"ya estás muy grandecita para seguir enviándome cartas, acepta tu edad. Atte. S. Claus"**_

La bella y despampanante rubia simplemente machaco la nota y la tiro a la chimenea del lugar, y aun furica salió de la casa para poder relajarse, desquitando todo lo que sentía en algún pobre diablo de cabellos rubios o en un cíclope pervertido de cabellera plateada. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero uno de los descritos segundos atrás pagaría el sentir de la líder máximo de la aldea ninja.

En otra parte de la aldea, un decepcionado akamaru jugaba con el presente que le dejo el gordo Claus mientras veía a su amigo y amo leer y releer la nota que santa había colocado en su regalo de este año.

Flashback

Un emocionado akamaru baja a la sala de la mansión Inuzuka y atrás de él viene su compañero y amo; Kiba Inuzuka. Los dos se ven ansiosos por abrir sus regalos que dejo el gordo de rojo, y sin tiempo que perder el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas, busca desesperadamente los mencionados regalos, mientras akamaru en sus pensamientos, piensa.

Akamaru - _grrrrrr guau guau grrrrrr guau grrrrrr grrrrrr guau guau guau_ (_**traducción: ojala y el tal santa Claus me haya cumplido el deseo de toda mi vida. El hueso más grande del mundo y que sea solo mío Jajajajaja MÍO)**_

Pensaba el enorme cachorro mientras veía como Kiba buscaba y rebuscaba sus regalos. El humano de actitudes caninas, se veía algo decepcionado y pensaba que santa se olvido de ellos este año, se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo diviso dos pequeñas cajas con sus nombres en las etiquetas, sin tiempo que perder tomo las cajitas y le dio la más pequeña de las dos a akamaru, el cachorro simplemente miro a la cajita con decepción y dándose la vuelta empezó su andar de nuevo a la habitación de Kiba, pero el chico lo detuvo mientras decía.

Kiba - oye amigo ¿no vas a abrir tu regalo?

El cachorro simplemente lo miro unos segundos y después reinició su marcha a la habitación antes mencionada. El Inuzuka algo confuso volvió a hablar y dijo lo siguiente.

Kiba -¡akamaru! Vuelve en este momento aquí o sino no habrá comida para ti toda la semana

Amenazó Kiba a su amigo, quien de mala manera regreso al lado de su amigo humano, y el mencionado chico abría alegremente su regalo. Al hacerlo vio una botella transparente con un líquido verde en su interior y con una nota al frente.

"_**para Kiba**_"

Al leerla el mencionado no entendía y su compañero canino reía mentalmente de él, mientras en la realidad parecía sorprendido también por el regalo, momentos después Kiba guardo el Shampoo anti pulgas entre sus ropas, mientras tomaba el otro regalo y le decía a akamaru lo siguiente.

Kiba -amigo seguramente este es mi regalo, tan viejo esta santa Claus que ya confunde los regalos de las personas. A ver que me dejo el viejo san Nicolás

Dijo Kiba, mientras abría la pequeña caja que decía akamaru, al abrirla quedo desconcertado, pues en el interior de la cajita se hallaba el hueso de una pierna de pollo. Y un aura depresiva empezaba a rodear al castaño Inuzuka, mientras soltaba la caja con el hueso al suelo y akamaru sin tiempo que perder lo devoraba en segundos y después jugaba con la caja de su "gran" regalo. Por su parte Kiba volvía a sacar el Shampoo "de akamaru" y volvía leer la nota que venía en el envase.

"para_** Kiba**_".

Fin flashback

Desprendiendo la graciosa etiqueta, la tiro a la chimenea de su sala e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para servirse algo que desayunar.

Estas escenas se repetían en distintos puntos de Konoha y más de un shinobi furioso, maldecía al viejo san Nicolás por semejantes bromas hacía sus personas. Pero en un pequeño departamento, la escena era muy distinta, ya que el dueño del lugar estaba confundido por la rara y misteriosa nota que apareció esa mañana de navidad, en la ventana de su sala comedor. La misteriosa nota decía lo siguiente.

"_**el deseo que mas quieras, se hará posible si lo pides durante las doce primeras campanadas del nuevo año. No importa el deseo, no importa si es bueno o malo, tú te has ganado el derecho a desear lo que quieras. Atte. S. Claus**_"

El rubio y único habitante del departamento leía y releía la misteriosa nota y daba por hecho que era una broma, pero luego parecía considerar verdadera la susodicha nota. Naruto estaba en un predicamento y no sabía qué hacer, así que pensando que era un juego, decidió seguir con el mismo y se puso a pensar en el mentado deseo que pediría en año nuevo.

Naruto -¿una dotación vitalicia de ramen? Es buena idea, aunque sería mejor ¡la paz mundial! No pero eso ya está hecho, después de la guerra todas las aldeas del continente se llevan bien, no hay conflictos y todos son felices. Mmm entonces... ¡el amor de Sakura! ¡No! Eso sería incorrecto, ella solo me ve como un mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. Ese es el único amor que puedo recibir por parte de ella, mmm ¿entonces qué pediré?-

Pero su soliloquio quedo de lado por un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estomago del rubio, pues nuestro rubio héroe llevaba más de diez minutos pensando en ese "juego" de los deseos y se había olvidado completamente de desayunar. Así que agarrando y colocándose su clásica chaqueta naranja y tomando sus llaves de un estante cercano a la puerta, salió con destino al único lugar donde vendían su talón de Aquiles, si a: Ichiraku's ramen. Lugar, donde en esas fechas preparaban el único y ya clásico: ramen navideño, un platico que combinaba: pierna, pavo, romeros, lomo. Todo en un solo plato o cada ingrediente por separado, además en la compra de un plato de ramen te regalaban un tazón extra con ensalada de manzana y una taza con caliente y sabroso ponche de frutas. Decir que el lugar estaba vacío durante esas fechas, era tanto, como decir que el actual kazekage y antiguo jinchuriki, era un chico alegre y romántico. El pequeño restaurante estaba repleto de personas, que iban a disfrutar de los deliciosos platillos que preparaban en dicho local. Y aunque para la mayoría les costaba una guerra poder comprar un exquisito tazón de ramen navideño, para Naruto le era sumamente fácil, pues los dueños del local siempre tenían un asiento reservado para el rubio guerrero.

Después de unos cinco tazones de ramen navideño, otros cinco tazones más de ensalada de manzana y cerca de diez tazas de ponche con extra de fruta, Naruto partía del local satisfecho y con la mente despejada para seguir "jugando" o pensando a los deseos de año nuevo. Lo único que tenía claro el ojiazul era el hecho de en verdad pedir un deseo en año nuevo, durante las doce primeras campanadas del año, ignorando las consecuencias que traería consigo el deseo que pedirá.

Fin capitulo 1.

Bien este es un proyecto navideño, si se puede catalogar así, que me llego a la mente hace unos días, mientras pensaba en realizar un capítulo especial referente a estas fechas de algún fic ya desarrollado por mí. Pero al final decidí hacer esto, espero y les agrade. Recuerden dejar sus dudas y sugerencias, no importa si son buenas o malas, me dará gusto leer su opinión. Y una ultima cosa, háganme saber si desean un harem para nuestro rubio amigo, yo lo tengo contemplado así pero me gustaría saber su opinión.

Me despido, no sin antes desearle lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes que leen mis historias, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí está la continuación de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san. Lo único que es de mi autoría es la historia.

Cap. 2

Mientras Naruto seguía pensando que desear para año nuevo. En una habitación de la mansión Hyuga, la hija mayor del líder del clan leía detenidamente la extraña nota que apareció esa mañana en su mesita de estar. La susodicha nota decía lo siguiente.

"_**tu regalo de navidad tardara en llegar, pero no tienes que estar triste porque no tardara demasiado. Antes de finalizar la primera semana de año nuevo lo que más deseas se cumplirá.**_"

_**Atte. S. Claus**_

La bella ojiluna se sonrojo levemente y en su mente llegaba la imagen de un joven rubio de ojos azules y poseedor de tres marcas como bigotes en las mejillas, aquel joven que vestía un horrible traje naranja con negro. Y del cual estaba enamorada desde hace muchos años. La joven dejo de soñar despierta, gracias al llamado a su habitación por parte de su pequeña hermana de cabellos castaños, quien traía en sus manos una pequeña caja envuelta en papel navideño y coronada por un pequeño moño rojo. La castaña al ver a su hermana inmediatamente le ofreció el presenté y sin tiempo que perder abrazo a su hermana mientras le decía.

Hanabi - ¡feliz navidad hermana, espero y sea de tu agrado el regalo que escogí para ti!

Exclamo la joven Hyuga mientras abrazaba a la peli azulada. Al separarse del efusivo abrazo, la castaña permaneció en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que su hermana abriera el regalo que ella le había comprado. La mayor de las hermanas capto de inmediato la actitud de su pequeña hermana, y desenvolviendo rápidamente la caja, encontró un par de pulseras de plata con un dije distinto en ellas, la primera traía grabado el símbolo del clan Hyuga y la otra traía el grabado de un remolino. Un remolino igual al que portaba en sus ropas el chico Uzumaki. La peli azulada estaba confusa y fue su castaña hermana la que respondió a su duda, jugándole, a su parecer, una broma.

Hanabi - una es para ti y la otra para mi rubio cuñadito

Dijo seriamente Hanabi, a una fuertemente sonrojada Hinata, quien sentía en cualquier momento desfallecer debido a lo dicho por su hermana, quien mentalmente reía como guasón ante la actitud de su hermana mayor. La mencionada simplemente dio las gracias por el presenté y dando un paso hacia atrás cerró la puerta de su habitación, para después regresar a su cama, pero antes de llegar le dio un último vistazo al regalo de Hanabi y susurrando el nombre de su amado, cayó a la cama desmayada con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras en su mente volvía a imaginar al rubio de sus sueños portando una de las dichosas pulseras.

Así como el despertar de Hinata fue extraño, en la casa de la familia Haruno, más específicos; en la habitación de la alumna favorita de la hokage. Aquella chica de llamativa cabellera color rosa y de hermosos ojos verdes, aquella chica integrante del antiguo equipo siete o equipo Kakashi, aquella chica quien no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, pero algo en su tocador la hizo salir de las calientitas sábanas. Al estar frente al mencionado objeto, distinguió que aquello que llamo su atención fue una pequeña nota con detalles navideños, la rara nota decía lo siguiente.

"_**aquello que siempre has deseado se hará realidad, pero no como tú lo imaginas. Antes de finalizar la primera semana de año nuevo, encontraras el amor.**_

_**Pd. Espero y lo sepas aprovechar, porque si no, sola te quedaras."**_

_**Atte. S. Claus**_

La joven Sakura leía y releía la extraña nota que apareció esa mañana en su habitación, y pensando que era una clase de broma, tiro la nota al cesto de basura de su habitación antes de salir del lugar mencionado.

Mientras tanto, en el monumento a los caídos. Vemos como un melancólico Naruto ve ciertos nombres grabados en el enorme monolito, mientras en su mente piensa.

Naruto - ¿_y si deseo revivir a ero-Sennin? Sería algo fantástico, el pervertido podría seguir entrenándome en ciertos puntos, como el fuuinjitsu. Además alegraría a Kakashi -sensei y a todos los pervertidos que leen los libros icha icha de ero-Sennin. Mmm...No, mejor no, el degenerado trataría de buscar nueva inspiración e información para sus libros e ignoraría por completo mi entrenamiento. Mmm...Entonces...el revivir a mis padres seria el deseo adecuado, así podría saber más acerca de ellos y sus técnicas. Como el fuuinjitsu o kenjutsu por parte del clan de mi madre, o el kinjutsu de la parca o el ninjutsu de mi padre. Aunque si se llegan a enterar de lo horrible que fue mi niñez, tres cuartas partes de la población total de Konoha seria encontrada muerta en menos de una hora. No, el revivir a mis padres tampoco es una opción. Yo busco algo que me haga feliz, y el revivir a mis padres me haría infinitamente feliz, pero, si llega a suceder lo que imaginó, causaría dolor a otros a cambio de mi felicidad. Eso sería algo que no podría permitir, yo quiero ser feliz pero sin lastimar a terceros, mmm ¿entonces qué desearé en año nuevo?_

Al finalizar su soliloquio, rezo por un tiempo, por el eterno descanso de sus padres, y de ero-Sennin. Al terminar realizo un entrenamiento sencillo y después se retiro de los campos de entrenamiento, aun con su mente dudosa acerca del dichoso deseo de año nuevo.

Mientras tanto en ichiraku's, una soñadora Ayame, ignoraba a los clientes del restaurante y solo pensaba en aquella nota que encontró esa mañana en la ventana de su habitación. Flashback

Vemos a una somnolienta Ayame despertar de una buena noche de sueño. Y aunque aún es temprano y el cielo aun es obscuro, decide levantarse para iniciar con sus labores culinarias, pues el día de hoy, se prepara el ya clásico: ramen navideño. Aquel platillo que nació después de aquella navidad en la que conocieron a Naruto, el pobre se veía hambriento, harapiento y algo enfermo. Al entrar al pequeño local, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y espero que lo echaran de ese lugar a base de golpes, empujones e insultos. Como siempre lo hacían en otros establecimientos de comida, pero eso no sucedió y lo que escuchó lo dejo desconcertado, pues el cocinero y dueño del local le hablo amablemente y le preguntó que deseaba comer. El pequeño e infante rubio simplemente se quedo mudo por unos instantes, pero después pidió un platillo típico de las fechas navideñas. El cocinero estaba desconcertado como el rubio en un comienzo, pero recobrando la compostura recordó las sobras que habían quedado de la fiesta de Nochebuena del día anterior y sacando todo ese revoltijo de ingredientes, empezó la preparación de tan raro platillo. Al finalizar, coloco delante del rubio aquel raro tazón de ramen, pues traía pedazos de pavo, pierna, lomo y para darle un toque picoso; también agregó algo de romeros en el platillo. La imagen que daba dicho platillo parecía sacada de algún laboratorio, y el propio creador de tan raro plato parecía enfermo de tan solo ver esa masa marrón. Pero para el rubio parecía no importarle la apariencia de la comida y tomando una gran cucharada de la extravagante comida, se la llevo a la boca para después dejar caer la cuchara y poner los ojos en blanco. El cocinero pensó que aquello que había preparado era igual o peor que desechos industriales, y a punto estuvo de tomar al infante en brazos e ir con un médico, cuando el pequeño rubio hizo un gesto sin abrir la boca, para después exclamar.

Naruto - mmm...delicioso, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida

Y sin tiempo que perder, el rubio devoro con todo lo que le habían servido. El dueño de Ichiraku's, intrigado por las palabras del infante, tomo una cuchara de la cocina y tomando un poco de tan raro plato, lo devoro e igual que el rubio sus ojos se volvieron blancos y segundos después parecía volver a la vida. El sabor era magnífico, aunque la apariencia dejaba mucho que desear. Así fue como inicio el ramen navideño, y al año siguiente se le agrego el plato extra de ensalada de manzana y la taza de ponche.

Después de ese recuerdo, la joven cocinera se dirigió a la ventana para ver el bello manto blanco que tapizaba las calles de Konoha, y ahí fue cuando noto la extraña nota navideña, que decía así.

"_**encontrar el amor ha sido lo que últimamente has pedido, y este año se te concederá. Pero debes ser paciente porque aquel a quien deseas amar tardara un poco en llegar.**_"

_**Atte. S. Claus**_

La castaña de ojos negros solo dijo.

Ayame - ¿a quién deseo amar?

Y la mente de la cocinera inmediatamente mostró el rostro de aquel rubio, que frecuentaba constantemente su restaurante. Si, aquel rubio del cual estaba enamorada desde su regresó a Konoha, después del entrenamiento con el difunto Jiraiya. Aquel rubio que le alegraba el día con tan solo verlo sonreír, aquel rubio que aseguraba seria un excelente padre. Y así la cocinera siguió pensando en múltiples cosas que la hicieron enamorarse del héroe de todo el mundo ninja, hasta el llamado de su padre, quien pedía ayuda en la cocina.

Fin flashback

Después de pensar por sexta vez en la agradable nota que recibió, volvió al mundo real y atendió a todos los clientes con una gran sonrisa.

Así como en el local de comida, en la florería del clan Yamanaka. La joven heredera de dicho clan estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. La rubia ojiazul maldecía la suerte de su mejor amiga, al tener la atención del shinobi mas fuerte y sexy de Konoha y del mundo entero, solo para ella y que la mencionada solo despreciará al susodicho guerrero una y otra y otra vez. Ella tenía claro, que si aquel rubio la invitaba a salir a pasear, ella inmediatamente aceptaba. Pues no todos los días el shinobi más deseado de Konoha te invitaba a salir, pero eso era algo que Sakura Haruno se daba el lujo de despreciar. Simplemente declinaba las invitaciones del rubio, y si el rubio se ponía insistente, ella no dudaba en golpearlo hasta hacerlo entender "**que no, es no**".

Pero la bella flor de la familia Yamanaka estaba feliz, debido a una nota que encontró esa mañana en su espejo de cuerpo completo. Y que más o menos decía así.

"_**siempre has competido en todo con tu mejor amiga, desde sus carreras shinobi, hasta el tema del amor. Aunque en un principio competían por la atención de otro joven, ahora tu compites por la atención de aquel que solo tiene ojos para tu amiga. Pero no desesperes, porque tu deseo navideño se cumplirá, solo debes esperar hasta año nuevo.**_"

_**Atte. S. Claus**_

De solo recordar el dichoso deseo navideño hacia sonrojarse a la bella Ino Yamanaka, ya que el mentado deseo navideño era: "tener una familia al lado de Naruto, y ser muy feliz con él". De solo imaginar que su deseo se haría realidad, hacia que su mente mostrará un futuro maravilloso, donde se apreciaban a dos pequeños rubios que corrían con una sonrisa en su rostro, para después ser capturados y torturados por sus rubios padres. Haciéndoles cosquillas a los pequeñines y que estos lloraran de risa. Este era el futuro soñado de Ino, y si la misteriosa nota de san Nicolás era verídica, pues no dudaba que ese bello sueño se haría realidad en un futuro no muy lejano. Con una sonrisa, que no desapareció durante todo el día, atendió la florería de su familia.

Eso era en Konoha, pero en Suna, se presenciaba algo parecido; una joven kunoichi soñadora y ajena al mundo que la rodea. Mientras el mundo gira y gira, la rubia hermana del kazekage simplemente sueña con el nuevo futuro que espera se haga realidad. Vivir feliz al lado del mejor amigo de su hermano y traer al mundo una nueva generación de uzumakis, para el terror de más de uno. El porqué de esta nueva meta, a continuación la explicación.

Flashback

Vemos a una triste y destrozada Temari regresar a Suna, tras su última misión en Konoha como embajadora de su aldea en la aldea de la hoja. La joven rubia parece haber llorado durante un largo rato y tratando de retrasar su encuentro con su hermano, decide primero dar un paseo por su aldea natal antes de enfrentar a su hermano y explicar el por qué de su estado emocional actual. Así que llegando a un pequeño parqué decide sentarse en una banca y volviendo a llorar se pierde en su depresivo mundo, hasta que es sacada de esté por el nombramiento de su nombre.

- Temari-

Llamo una voz conocida para ella, pues el dueño de dicha voz era el mejor amigo de su hermano y héroe del mundo ninja; Uzumaki Naruto. Aquel rubio escandaloso e irrespetuoso que conoció en los exámenes chunin de Konoha hace unos años, aquel rubio que solo en cuatro años logro convertirse en el genin mas fuerte del mundo, capaz de destruir una gran aldea como Suna, sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora el nombrado rubio poseía el rango de jounin elite en la mayoría de las aldeas ninja y en Konoha y Suna poseía el rango de Sennin.

La rubia como puedo se limpio las lagrimas, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, una clara señal de haber estado llorando durante un largo rato, pero conociendo al rubio pensó que no notaria este detalle y solo la saludaría y nada más. Pero que equivocada estuvo y cuando tuvo al rubio delante suyo, noto lo equivocada que estaba.

Naruto - ¿Por qué lloras Temari? Lindas chicas como tú no deberían llorar. Dime ¿alguien te hizo algo o cual es el motivo de tus lágrimas?

Preguntó un sonriente rubio mientras limpiaba los restos de algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares. El tierno tacto que sintió Temari hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en un bello rostro y la sonrisa que le brindaba Naruto crecía aun más, si fuera posible. Pero tratándose de Naruto, él hacía posible lo imposible.

Naruto - así está mejor, ahora me podrías decir ¿cuál es el motivo de tus lágrimas?

Ante la pregunta de Naruto, la sonrisa de Temari volvió a desaparecer y un aura depresiva rodeaba a la rubia kunoichi, haciendo que Naruto se reprendiera mentalmente por semejante pregunta, que claramente afectaba a la hermana de su amigo.

Naruto - Temari perdóname, no soy quien para preguntar eso, pero no soporto ver a lindas chicas llorar...

Temari alzo la mirada y una nueva sonrisa volvía a aparecer en el rostro de la rubia, quien ignorando lo que ahora decía el rubio, decidió contestar a la pregunta del rubio.

Temari – Naruto he terminado con el perezoso amigo tuyo

Naruto – ¿tenias una relación con Shikamaru?

Temari – sí, pero el muy perezoso no hacía otra cosa más que estar acostado todo el día observando las nubes y nunca me invitaba a pasear, solo a observar las dichosas nubes. Y cuando le reclame su actitud, el muy cínico me dijo que era problemática y que terminaba conmigo. Lo peor fue que lo dijo como si hablara de algo común, no había ningún signo de duda en su voz, solo su clásico modo de hablar. Y después decir aquello se volvió a recostar para observar las nubes. Desde ese día eh entrado en una fuerte depresión y no ha pasado día en el que no llore, solo de recordar su actitud despreocupada al terminar conmigo…

Pero la rubia fue interrumpida de su charla por un abrazo, cortesía del Uzumaki, quien limpiando de nuevo las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Temari, le susurro al oído lo siguiente.

Naruto – olvídalo, si él no supo apreciarte es su culpa, tú vales mucho más que un simple paseo. Tú debes ser tratada como una reina, como la reina de la arena

Y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, se marcho el Uzumaki dejando a una perpleja y sonrojada Temari en medio de aquel solitario parque.

Fin Flashback

Con ese recuerdo, Temari volvió a sonrojarse por las palabras que le dijo Naruto y por el beso que le dio después. Eso, aunado a la misteriosa nota que apareció en su más preciado y secreto peluche con forma de Chibi Naruto. Esa mañana su amigo de felpa se encontraba al lado de su almohada y en la altura del estomago se hallaba la misteriosa nota.

"_**si tu amor es verdadero, verdadero será. Pero si solo es pasajero, jamás se realizara."**_

_**Atte. S. Claus**_

Temari leyó detenidamente la nota y supo que si era cierto lo escrito en el pequeño pedazo de papel, su amor seria correspondido por el rubio de Konoha. Ya que ella en verdad amaba al rubio, desde esa tarde que la consoló. Además no tenia duda que su hermano sería feliz de emparentar con el Uzumaki. Así que con una sonrisa en su rostro, empezó a caminar a la oficina de su hermano para darle su opinión sobre una nueva alianza con Konoha y que mejor que realizarla con un matrimonio político.

Esto era el inicio de un año interesante para Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más fuerte y hábil de todo el mundo.

Fin capitulo 2.

Bien este es el cap. del día de hoy. Espero y haya sido de su agrado y recuerden dejarme todas sus dudas y sugerencias para darle un final decente a esta historia. Y aparte del siguiente capítulo que será el final de esta historia, también habrá un epilogo. Así que sin más me despido, nos leemos hasta el jueves o viernes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san. Lo único que es de mi autoría es la historia.

Cap. 3

Pasaron los últimos días del año en la aldea de Konoha, con un aire de fiesta y alegría. Donde todos se olvidaban de futuras misiones o asuntos ninjas, y solo recordaban lo hecho en el año que acababa, otros se fijas nuevos propósitos y un solitario rubio seguía pensando en que desear para año nuevo. Miles de ideas llegaban a su cabeza. Y aunque al principió parecían las adecuadas, después de pensar en los pros y contras, el deseo en mente era descartado por el rubio.

Si pensaba en desear ser hokage, era desperdiciar el deseo, pues el puesto de líder máximo de Konoha ya era de él, la misma quinta hokage ya le había comunicado de tal noticia, mas no de la fecha de nombramiento. Si pensaba en liberar a Kurama de su interior, el propio zorro negaba a tal idea. Ya que, según él, estar dentro del rubio era muy entretenido. Gracias a que podía ver todas las fantasías: insanas, impuras, infantiles, románticas, futuristas, musicales, etc. Que imaginaba a menudo su rubio carcelero, o también las mas: horrendas, crueles, despiadadas, terroríficas e inimaginables pesadillas que tenia rara vez, el mismo chico. Y así, miles de posibles deseos llegaban a la mente de Naruto, pero ninguno parecía convencerlo. Pero, en el último día del año, nuestro rubio amigo finalmente encontró que desear en los primeros segundos del nuevo año. En esa fecha, e igual que en navidad, todas las familias se reunían para recibir juntos al nuevo año. En cambio, Naruto se la pasaba solo, sin nadie más que el zorro demonio. Pero el inquilino de nueve colas, se la pasaba hablando de ciertos sueños que tenía a menudo el rubio Uzumaki, los cuales no eran para menores de edad. De solo pensar en otra noche más de platica con el kitsune demoniaco, hacían que el futuro sexto hokage, anhelara no estar sólo en esas fechas. Y ahí lo encontró, el deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando, aquel simple deseo que deseaba con todo el corazón, pero por pensar en otras cosas había olvidado.

Naruto - ¡eso es! El deseo que pediré esta noche es: ...

Y un emocionado Naruto salió con destino a Ichiraku's, pero a medio camino recordó un pequeño e insignificante detalle; en año nuevo, la familia Ichiraku salía de Konoha y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente después de año nuevo. Así que deteniendo su andar y caminando en una nueva dirección, empezó su marcha en busca de un lugar donde pudiera comer algo que apaciguará su enorme apetito. Su búsqueda dio resultado rápidamente, ya que en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba en el local de dangos, lugar donde era visible cierta gabardina café y una cabellera morada. Al entrar al, igualmente, pequeño restaurante, Naruto vio a la única clienta del lugar. Quien, así como él en ichiraku's, aquella persona sentada en la barra, era igual de fanática por el platillo típico del lugar: los dangos. Naruto se acerco a la barra y pidiendo una orden de dangos, se sentó junto a la otra clienta del local, quien al reconocer al rubio. Preguntó.

Anko - hola pequeño zorro, ¿que hace en este lugar el loco amante del ramen?

Dijo burlonamente la peli morada miembro de IT, y antigua alumna del hebi Sennin: Miratashi Anko. A un sereno Naruto, quien volteando a ver a la chica sentada al lado suyo, contesto con el mismo tono burlón.

Naruto - ¡lo mismo que la loca amante de dangos!

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto volvió su vista hacia el frente, mientras Anko igualmente sonreía por la respuesta del rubio. Ambos eran parecidos y personas que conocían a ambos se los decían; ambos tuvieron un pasado horrible. Él, gracias al ataque a Konoha y sellado en él, de Kurama. Y ella, por el sello maldito de Orochimaru. Ambos eran locos amantes de un platillo, él del ramen y ella del dango. Ambos mostraban a todos una máscara de felicidad, fuerza, determinación, comportamiento sádico, etcétera. Pero por dentro se sentían tristes, solos, sin nadie quien los comprendiera, pensantes que aquello que les pasaba era culpa suya, sabedores que jamás podrían amar a alguien. Pero eso era en el pasado, ahora ambos ninjas de la hoja en verdad eran felices y no dudaban, especialmente ella, en encontrar el amor.

Lo que nadie sabía, era el secreto enamoramiento que tenia la bella y sensual kunoichi hacia el rubio héroe de la última guerra ninja, aquel sentimiento que nació en ella al conocer en verdad al rubio y descubrir que en verdad se parecían bastante. Entonces un bello sueño llego a la mente de Anko y olvidándose de seguir devorando sus órdenes de dango, puso una cara soñadora.

Sueño de Anko

Vemos una pequeña y linda casa, de aspecto japonés. Donde se escuchan las risas de pequeños niños y la puerta de la casa es abierta, del interior de la casa salen tres pequeñines: dos lindas niñas y un niño. Los tres como de unos diez u once años de edad. Las niñas son de cabello largo y lacio que les llega hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ambas son iguales físicamente, salvo por su cabello. Una de las niñas tiene el cabello morado y un mechón de su cabello es rubio, la otra, igualmente tiene el cabello morado, pero un mechón es rojo. Sus vestidos son blancos, pero la del mechón rubio tiene detalles en forma de pétalo de color naranja y la de mechón rojo tiene detalles de la misma forma, pero en color café. Su calzado es igual, ambas calzan unas sandalias blancas. Por su parte el único niño presente, tiene; el cabello alborotado y es de color morado. Su vestimenta consiste en una playera negra con un remolino rojo en el pecho, unas bermudas de color azul marino y unas sandalias ninja, igualmente azules. Pero antes de que los niños se alejen más de la casa, una voz femenina se escuchas del interior del mencionado lugar.

- Issei cuida a Hiyori y a Hazuki, tú eres su hermano y debes cuidarlas, no importa que seas el hermano menor. Y antes de que se vayan, recuerden que por ser hijos del hokage no serán beneficiados, deberán trabajar duro para algún día ser, el o la siguiente hokage -

Dijo una Anko muy bella y sensual, que salía a despedir a sus hijos que partían rumbo a la academia ninja. Los mencionados retoños de "hebi-hime" como le dice su esposo, se voltean y mirando a su madre, contestan.

Los 3 - si mami

Issei - cuidaré muy bien a mis hermanas, de pervertidos o tontos que quieran lastimarlas. Porque yo seré el futuro hokage y mi deber es proteger a mis seres queridos, que mejor que empezar por mis queridas hermanas...

Dijo un sonriente Issei Uzumaki, hijo menor de: Anko y Naruto Uzumaki. Pero fue interrumpido por su hermana mayor; Hiyori Uzumaki. Quien riendo le dijo.

Hiyori - Jajajajaja no me hagas reír pequeñín, si papá heredará el puesto de hokage a uno de sus hijos, obvio que la elección será para su hija mayor y consentida, ósea yo...

Pero la peli morada de mechón rojo es interrumpida por su hermana menor, quien riendo más fuerte, dice.

Hazuki - JAJAJAJAJA pero que graciosa eres Hiyo, si papá elegirá como sucesor a su hija consentida, es obvio que me escogerá a mí. Pues yo soy su consentida, no tú JAJAJAJAJA

Hiyori - pero que tonterías dices zuki, la consentida de papá soy yo. Yo soy la más fuerte, la más inteligente, la más...

Issei - peligrosa, la más...

Hazuki - fea, la del carácter de Kurama furioso, la que asustaría a los Uchihas e incluso al mismo...

Pero Hazuki no pudo terminar, por la voz de su madre.

Anko - niños dejen de pelear en media calle y mejor váyanse porque llegaran tarde a su primer día, de su último año de academia

Y antes de que hubiera una pelea entre hermanos en plena calle, los tres Uzumakis salían corriendo con rumbo a la academia ninja de Konoha, mientras una sonriente Anko ve partir a sus hijos, fruto del amor entre ella y su adorado esposo y actual sexto hokage; Uzumaki Naruto. Tan metida esta en sus pensamientos, cuando es sacada de estos, al sentir en su cintura el abrazo de su amado esposo, quien con una voz aun adormilada dice.

Naruto - el futuro equipo Uzumaki, será el terror del mundo shinobi y más con su jounin sensei, la jounin más bella, joven y cariñosa: Uzumaki Anko, esposa del hombre más envidiado y odiado de todo el mundo, y actual hokage de Konoha; Uzumaki Naruto

Al finalizar su dialogo, el rubio hokage de la un besó en los labios a su esposa y esta inmediatamente corresponde el gesto.

Fin del sueño

Al finalizar su hermoso sueño, Anko gira hacia su lado derecho, pero ya no se encuentra en el lugar, el causante de sus más alegres sueños. Sin tiempo que perder pregunta por el paradero del rubio y el dueño del local simplemente responde.

Hombre - hace media hora que se fue

Un poco triste Anko termina sus dangos y paga la cuenta, pero el cocinero y dueño del pequeño local le informa que su cuenta ya ha sido pagada por el rubio Uzumaki. La peli morada solamente sonríe y saliendo del lugar, se promete mentalmente.

Anko - _pequeño zorro, tú bella y amorosa hebi-hime siempre te amara y no descansará hasta que cumplas su más grande sueño: ser tu esposa y madre de tus hijos _

Y de nuevo perdiéndose en otro sueño, Anko parte rumbo a su casa al despertar_._

Las horas pasan y en los últimos minutos del año, nuestro rubio protagonista, vuelve a reafirmar el deseo que pedirá. Mientras el rubio espera el inicio del año, algunas chicas igual de ansiosas por el inicio de año, empiezan a formular sus deseos o propósitos de año nuevo: la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuga, la castaña Ichiraku, la heredera del clan Yamanaka y la alegre hermana del kazekage, tienen un deseo en común.

- que lo escrito en la nota se haga realidad

Era el deseo colectivo que pedían las jóvenes enamoradas, mientras una soñadora Anko deseaba.

Anko - _deseo que el amor que siento por Naruto, sea correspondido. Que mi pequeño zorro me ame como yo lo amo a él _

La cuenta regresiva empezaba, y los implicados en la futura vida del sexto hokage y el mismo rubio se ponían más y más nerviosos con la cuenta regresiva.

Naruto - Díez...

Hinata - ...nueve...

Ayame - ...ocho...

Ino - ...siete...

Temari - ...seis...

Anko - ...cinco...

Naruto - ...cuatro...

Hinata - ...tres...

Ayame - ...dos...

Todos - ...uno... ¡feliz año nuevo!

Naruto - ¡deseo nunca más estar solo! ¡Poder encontrar a quien de verdad me quiera por lo que soy!

Después de decir su deseo, Naruto se fue a dormir, no sin antes desearle feliz año a su demoniaco inquilino, mientras las calles de Konoha y el mundo ninja empezaban a ser cubierto por una blanca y fría capa de nieve. En Konoha, algunos habitantes salieron a jugar con la nieve. En Suna, estaban impresionados por semejante fenómeno natural, un evento nunca antes visto en aquella aldea ninja. En Kiri, la nieve era cubierta por la densa neblina del lugar. En Iwa, el viejo tsuchikage se quejaba por el dolor producido por la baja temperatura, que trajo consigo la nevada. En Kumo, Killer Bee hacia un muñeco de nieve a su imagen y semejanza, todo aquello mientras "interpretaba" las rimas que creaba en el momento. Aquello provoco que incluso la figura de nieve tuviera una gota de sudor en la nuca, por lo mal que cantaba el jinchuriki del hachibi. En Ame, la eterna lluvia que siempre caía en esa aldea se detuvo y en su lugar, copos de nieve empezaron a caer en el lugar. Todos eran felices y algunos también estaban sorprendidos por el fenómeno natural. Pero lo más sorprendente fueron los destellos que emitían las notas que santa Claus les había dejado a nuestros protagonistas, siete notas brillaron en un destello blanco y después del destello, las dichosas notas desaparecieron. Todo esto, sin observador alguno.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó y después de beber un vaso de leche salió a visitar a sus amigos y conocidos para desearles un feliz año. A los primeros que encontró fue a: Shikamaru y Choji. El par de amigos estaban en el parque recostados en la nieve contemplando el cielo gris y opaco, que de vez en cuando dejaba caer más y más nieve. Al estar cerca de ellos los saludo y les deseo lo mejor, pero al momento de decírselo al líder del clan Nara, lo que realmente deseaba el rubio, era que todo el mal que le había hecho a Temari le fuera devuelto, que las lágrimas que derramo la rubia ahora fueran derramadas por él. Eso era lo que en verdad le deseaba a su vago amigo. El rubio convencido estaba que golpeando al Nara no haría que el dolor de Temari desapareciera, así que recobrando la postura alegre y despistada de siempre, se despidió y siguió su camino, pero el Nara noto la falsedad en las palabras dichas por Naruto hacia él. Así que lo comentó con su mejor amigo, pero el Akimichi simplemente contestó que exageraba.

Volviendo con Naruto, a los siguientes que felicito, fue a la oba-chan y a Shizune, les deseó lo mejor y ellas a él. Luego de unos brindis de sake, Naruto siguió con su camino dejando a la rubia y "joven" hokage bebiendo directamente de la botella de licor vacía y maldiciendo a todo aquel que llegara a su memoria.

Naruto caminaba por las calles vacías de Konoha y pensaba si en verdad se realizaría su deseo de la noche anterior, pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió el choque de algo o alguien contra él y la posterior caída sobre el suelo. Al mirar hacia adelante, pudo apreciar que a quien había derribado era a la bella y gentil; Hinata. La ojiluna, al igual que Naruto, venia perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con el causante de sus dudas y sus anhelos, lo primero que hizo fue disculparse lo mismo que el rubio y después el mencionado joven le deseo lo mejor y que sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplieran, por su parte Hinata le deseó lo mismo y con todo el valor que pudo reunir, le extendió una de las pulseras que le había regalado Hanabi hace unos días. Naruto estaba indeciso, pero finalmente acepto el regalo que le ofrecía Hinata, así que rozando su mano con las delicadas manos de la kunoichi, sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, a la hora de tomar la pulsera plateada. Al ver detalladamente la pulsera, se fijo en el símbolo que traía grabado, pues no era otro que el símbolo de su clan; el remolino del clan Uzumaki. La alegría lo embargo, y abrazando y besando en la mejilla a la Hyuga, el pequeño cosquilleo de momentos antes se intensificó y una gran paz y alegría fue sentida por Naruto en su interior. Por su parte, Hinata estaba que se desmayaba pero la alegría que sentía era más fuerte y logro mantener la conciencia por algunos minutos más, hasta que sintió los labios de Naruto contra los suyos.

Ver esos rosados y carnosos labios entre abiertos y recordando la agradable sensación de la delicada piel de Hinata, hizo que Naruto se preguntara si todo en la ojiluna era igual de suave, y decidido a comprobar su duda; poso sus labios sobre los de la chica delante de él. El contacto fue breve y sin chispa, pero en la mente de ambos ninjas fue el mejor momento en la vida de ambos.

Hinata - _me besó, ¡Naruto me besó! Mi deseo se hizo realidad, Naruto será mío para toda la vida. Así como yo soy suya desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Juntos para toda la vida!_

La mente de la Hyuga empezaba a imaginar a dos muy felices y abrazados ancianos, que veían la puesta de sol desde el pasillo que da a su patio. El anciano de cabellera blanca como la nieve y de arrugas por doquier, se separa un poco de su pareja y mirando su rostro le brinda una sonrisa zorruna propia de él. Aquella sonrisa que conquisto el amor y corazón de la adorable viejecita, quien con una sonrisa también en su rostro, le dice.

Anciana - sabes Naruto, el conocerte y enamorarme de ti y tú de mi, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Después de eso, no hubo momento en el cual tu sonrisa no me hiciera seguir enamorada de ti. Tu sonrisa que cautivó y enamoró a miles de mujeres pero que solo yo tengo el placer de ver a cualquier momento. Aquella sonrisa que heredaron nuestros hijos y ahora nuestros nietos, ver al pequeño Minato era como ver al Naruto del cual me enamore. Y ahora ver a nuestra querida Mizuki, es como ver la versión femenina de mi lindo, tierno y siempre amoroso esposo, héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y ahora retirado, sexto hokage de la aldea de Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno en sorprender al mundo, padre del actual séptimo hokage y acreedor de muchos más nombramientos

Lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la adorable y gentil Hinata, aquella chica que en su juventud fuera tímida, demasiado tímida. Poseedora de una belleza sin igual, de unos lindos ojos color luna y una cabellera negra azulada. Aquella chica que declarándose en medio de una pelea mortal. Y después, durante la guerra dar palabras de aliento al héroe de está, hicieron que se ganará el respeto de su clan, de su padre y del mundo entero, que antes la despreciaba. Pero lo que realmente le agrado, fue el saberse correspondida por el hombre de sus sueños. Aquel chico escandaloso, que gritaba seria hokage en el futuro y nadie tomaba en cuenta, solo ella. Ella sabía que lo dicho por el rubio seria cierto y que ella estaría junto a él, para ser felices. Ahora, después de décadas de paz y felicidad, una peli blanca y algo arrugada Hinata, era consolada por su, también, viejo esposo. El sabio, y aun escandaloso, hombre limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su amada con sus pulgares y después le daba un tierno beso en la frente y luego otro en la pulsera plateada que ambos llevaban. Para finalizar, el retirado kage, besaba con amor y ternura a su esposa en los labios...

Pero el sueño de Hinata fue interrumpido por cierto líquido que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha, al prestar atención a su entorno, descubrió que el causante de su perturbación, era el rubio con el cual deseaba compartir el resto de sus días. Naruto al ver que Hinata lo observaba, se limpio las lagrimas y aun sollozando le dijo.

Naruto - Hinata perdóname, pero deseaba besarte, poder tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que no estoy sólo, que tengo a alguien quien me ama y desea estar conmigo. Esa joven a la cual ahora mismo le pido sea mi novia y me salve de las garras de la soledad. ¿Hyuga Hinata quieres ser mi novia y en un futuro mi esposa?

Hinata estaba sorprendida por las palabras dichas por el rubio y aunque quería analizar mejor las palabras escuchadas, decidió darle una respuesta a su amado. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo.

Hinata - si Naruto, me encantaría ser tu novia y en unos años no solo ser tu esposa, sino la madre de tus hijos

Acto seguido ambos jóvenes aun con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, se besaban y demostraban el amor que sentían y que había faltado en el beso anterior. Después de unos segundos, la falta de aire se hizo notar y la ahora pareja se separaba en busca del vital oxígeno, al estar mejor Naruto aun con la pulsera plateada en las manos, se arrodillo y colocándole la pulsera a su amada, le dijo.

Naruto - Hinata acepta esta pulsera como muestra de mi amor y de la promesa de algún día pertenecer a mi clan, el clan del país de remolino; el clan Uzumaki

Al finalizar de colocar la pulsera, Naruto beso la misma y después le dio un corto beso en los labios de su, ahora, novia. Por su parte Hinata recordaba la escena que había soñado hace minutos. Así que quitándose la pulsera con el emblema de su clan, lo colocó en la muñeca del rubio, mientras recitaba.

Hinata - Naruto, acepta esta pulsera como símbolo de mi amor y de la respuesta de aceptar el pertenecer al clan Uzumaki, el clan de futuras generaciones de hokages para Konoha

Y así como Naruto beso la pulsera que colocó en ella, la propia Hinata beso la pulsera con el emblema del clan Hyuga. Al finalizar Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa y dándole otro beso lleno de amor y alegría se despidieron.

Al estar solos, Hinata pensó que estaba en un sueño y dándose un pequeño pellizco, descubrió que era realidad todo. Y ya sin más, cayó desmayada de la impresión y de la alegría de saberse novia y futura esposa de su Naruto. Por su parte el rubio platicaba con su inquilino acerca de su elaborada forma de hablar con su novia.

Naruto - oye Kurama, ¿sabes porque me comporte así con Hinata? Digo, parecía tener una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que decir y qué hacer cuando estuve frente a mi tsuki-hime, pero esa voz no era la tuya, me parecía conocida pero no sé de dónde. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Por su parte, el zorro demonio no dijo nada y la extraña voz que menciono Naruto, respondió.

Voz - ¿ha pasado un año y ya no recuerdas mi voz? Me sorprendes hijo, eres igual de despistado que tu madre. Si no fuera por Kami, que decidió concederte tu deseo de año nuevo, y sin mi ayuda, tal vez tú nunca te casarías ni tendrías hijos.

Naruto - ¿papá? ¿Que haces en mi mente? Y ¿dónde está Kurama?

Minato - ahh! Como te dije Kami decidió aprobar tu deseo de anoche y por eso estamos en tu mente...

Naruto - ¿estamos? ¿Y como que Kami acepto mi deseo? ¿No era santa Claus el de los deseos?

Minato - verás Naruto, santa Claus es solo un enviado de Kami. Kami no puede con todos los seres humanos y por eso tiene encargados de ciertas personas y etapas de vida. Santa Claus se encarga de los niños, los buenos y sinceros deseos, y de la paz en el mundo, Cupido se encarga de las parejas y del amor, los shinigamis se encargan de la vida y la muerte en el mundo, etcétera. Kami es quien decide autoritariamente en ciertos casos, como el tuyo, si alguien debe morir o vivir, amar o sufrir, vivir feliz o infeliz. En tu caso, Kami decidió que tu deseo fuera cumplido, así como los deseos relacionados al tuyo. Uno de esos deseos fue el de la chica Hyuga, ella deseaba ser amada por el único hombre que amaba. Y ya lo vez, ahora es tu novia. Las palabras y acciones que realizaste nacieron de ti, tú en verdad amabas a Hinata desde hace tiempo, pero ese sentimiento estaba escondido en lo más recóndito de tu corazón, yo solamente te ayude un poco. Y cuando te dije "estamos" es porque tu madre también podrá comunicarse contigo a través de tu mente y ayudarte en ciertos eventos, y por Kurama no te preocupes, él sigue dormido

Después de platicar un rato más con su padre, Naruto siguió con su paseó y entonces decidió visitar el monumento a los caídos y llevar flores a la memoria de sus padres y de ero-Sennin. Al llegar a la única florería de la aldea, que era atendida por una bella y adormilada Ino, quien al ver al rubio entrar a su tienda se ruborizó ligeramente. Una vez más tranquila, Ino atendió a Naruto.

Ino - buenos días Naruto, en que te puedo ayudar en este día

Naruto - buenos días Ino y primero que nada déjame desearte lo mejor en este nuevo año, que lo que hayas pedido se te cumpla y te haga inmensamente feliz. Segundo, quiero un ramo de rosas rojas. Las más frescas y bellas rosas que tengas, son para alguien especial

Dijo un feliz rubio, a una triste y destrozada Ino, quien maldecía su suerte y el sentir que tenia hacia Naruto. El muy tonto parecía no entender que Sakura en verdad no lo amaba, y aunque había cientos de mujeres que deseaban una migaja de la atención que le daba a la peli chicle. El muy tonto seguía ahí.

Eso era algo que ya no soportaría, pero entonces noto un pequeño detalle. A la Haruno no le gustaban las rosas y Naruto había pedido eso; rosas rojas. Había algo que no le agradaba a Ino y buscando saber un nuevo amorío por parte del rubio inicio una plática florista - cliente.

Ino - estas son las rosas rojas más frescas que tengo. Pero recuerdo que a Sakura no le agradan las rosas y menos las rojas, a ella le gustan las azucenas. Dime, ¿para quién es el ramo? ¿Para un nuevo amor? O ¿Quién es esa persona especial?

Naruto - son para la persona más importante de mi vida. Y se podría decir que la amo con toda mi alma

Escuchar aquello destrozo finalmente el corazón de Ino, y está tratando de no llorar frente a Naruto termino rápidamente el ramo de rosas.

Ino - aquí tienes

Dijo débilmente y con la mirada agachada y nublada por las lágrimas, que querían desahogar el dolor de la rubia. Pero, para su mala suerte el rubio delante de ella noto su cambio de actitud y levantando cuidadosa y gentilmente el fino y delicado rostro de Ino, observo las lágrimas que se negaban a recorrer el bello rostro de la rubia. Quien al cruzar su mirada con la de su amor imposible, dejo caer toda resistencia y empezó a llorar. Pero fue calmada por Naruto, quien pasando sus pulgares por las rosadas mejillas de Ino, le dijo.

Naruto - ¿Por qué lloras Ino? Lindas chicas como tú no deberían llorar, dime ¿fue algo que dije lo que te hizo sentir mal? Si fue así perdóname

Dijo un arrepentido Naruto, quien seguía limpiando toda lágrima que derramaba la rubia florista. Por su parte, Ino se sentía feliz de haber recibido un cumplido por parte de Naruto y armándose de valor, le preguntó en un quedo susurro lo que quería saber.

Ino - ¿Quién es?

Naruto quedo confundido por la extraña pregunta y su cara de no entender, hizo que la Yamanaka formulara mejor su pregunta o preguntas.

Ino - ¿Quién es esa persona que es muy importante en tu vida y que amas con toda el alma? ¿Quién es la que ha ganado la atención que antes le dabas a Sakura? ¿Quién es esa, quien me robo la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que quiero? Quien es...

Pero no pudo seguir con su cuestionario, todo gracias al dedo índice de Naruto. Quien dejando libre los labios de Ino, siguió tranquilizándola, mientras hablaba tranquilamente.

Naruto - aquella a quien amo con toda mi alma y es importante en mi vida, es mi madre. Por eso vine a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas, que eran sus favoritas. Ino no debes estar celosa de mi madre por que donde quiera que este, se que aceptara lo que voy a hacer a continuación

Y sin tiempo que perder, Naruto beso cálida y tiernamente, a Ino. Quien volvía a llorar pero ahora de felicidad, pues la nota de san Nicolás se había hecho realidad. Su sueño de estar con Naruto empezaba a ser una realidad. Cuando los nuevos amantes se separaron, Naruto envolvió a Ino en un abrazo y tomando una rosa que se encontraba en el mostrador, se la coloco en el cabello mientras le susurraba al oído.

Naruto - ¿Yamanaka Ino, quisieras ser la novia de este torpe y despistado ninja? Sé que tú mereces a alguien mejor, pero...

¡Pero! El rubio no pudo continuar debido a un nuevo beso por parte de Ino, quien separándose un poco, contestó.

Ino - el hombre perfecto para mi, eres tu Naruto. El mejor novio que pude haber pedido, no sabes lo celosa que estaba solo de pensar que otra me había ganado tu cariño. Tú eres mío, como yo soy de ti

Pero ante repentinas palabras el rubio se separo completamente de su nueva novia y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo.

Naruto - lo siento Ino, pero no puedo ser completamente tuyo. Esto es algo que nadie sabe solo el consejo de Konoha, y eso es que soy el último miembro varón del clan de mi madre; el clan Uzumaki, del país del remolino. Por tal motivo, el consejo me dijo que para ser hokage debía restaurar mi clan y por ese pequeño detalle quede inscrito en el programa de restauración de clanes. Pero quiero dejarte algo muy en claro. Aunque tenga otras esposas, eso no hará que deje de amarte como en este momento. Y dime, ¿aun quieres continuar con esto? No te importa compartirme con otras mujeres

Ino - ¿cuantas son las mujeres con las que deberás casarte?

Naruto - el número de esposas yo las decido, pero el mínimo es con cuatro mujeres. Y ese es mi número de esposas que tendré, entre ellas estás tú y Hinata

Ino - ¿Hinata? ¿Y Sakura también estará?

Naruto - ¡no! Sakura nada más me ve como un amigo, casi como un hermano. Y eso es algo a lo cual ya me resigne. Bueno Ino, me tengo que ir para visitar el monumento a los caídos y dejar las rosas a mi madre. Nos vemos luego

Y dándole otro beso largo y apasionado, se despidieron ambos rubios. Y mientras Ino volvía a soñar con su futuro al lado de Naruto, el rubio tenía una plática, ahora con su madre.

Kushina – Naruto esas lindas novias que tienes, están muy enamoradas de ti. Espero y tú también las ames con la misma intensidad, y que pronto me hagas abuela ¿eh?

Dijo una alegre y sonriente Kushina a un Naruto sonrojado y apenado, por el comentario de su madre, quien también tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca lo mismo que Minato y el mismo Kurama.

Fin capitulo 3.

Bien aquí les dejo este capítulo, algo extenso, para compensar el retraso en la actualización. ¿Qué les pareció este penúltimo capítulo? Si mis amigos, el capitulo siguiente es el fin de esta historia y también contara con un epilogo de la misma.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san. Lo único que es de mi autoría es la historia.

Cap. 4

Y mientras Naruto rezaba en memoria de sus padres y su maestro pervertido, en Suna una comitiva encabezada por el kazekage de la aldea y su soñadora hermana se dirigían con rumbo a Konoha. La razón, el matrimonio político entre la bella joven de Suna y el futuro hokage de la aldea aliada, todo esto con el propósito de reafianzar la alianza entre ambas aldeas shinobis, según la futura novia. Pero la rubia usuaria del elemento viento, solo quería asegurarse de tener una vida al lado del hombre que le dio ánimos y apoyo en sus días más oscuros y difíciles, aquel que con su simple presencia hacia que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, y solo existieran él y ella. Aquel rubio que con su corazón tan puro y sincero enamoró a la "problemática y escandalosa" rubia de Suna, como le decía aquel que le destrozo el corazón de la peor manera, pero eso era cosa del pasado y ahora su presente y futuro era al lado del rubio Uzumaki.

Y mientras la caravana sale de la aldea y es despedida por Kankuro, el líder provisional de Suna. Cerca de los limites del país del fuego, una impaciente Ayame, camina lo mas rápido que puede para llegar a su hogar y ver de nuevo al hombre de sus sueños y desvelos, aquel que con solo darle una sonrisa, hace el mejor dia para la castaña cocinera. Aquel que puede pasar el día completo comiendo tazón tras tazón de ramen y ella estar contemplándolo sin pestañear y con una sonrisa soñadora en su bello rostro. Por su parte, el padre de la castaña joven apenas y puede con el ritmo que lleva su hija, cuando esta lo reprende por su falta de velocidad.

- ¡apúrate papá! Si fueras ninja, serias como Kakashi-sensei. Siempre llegando tarde. Vamos vamos, aún nos queda un día de camino - animaba Ayame a su padre, quien se encontraba agotado y respiraba grandes cantidades de aire por la boca, mientras intenta alcanzar a su hija. Pero está simplemente "corría" como si estuviera en una maratón y no demostraba signos de cansancio. Solo un pensamiento en mente tenía.

- _le declarare mi sentir a Naruto, y todas las muestras de afecto y amor que le da a la frentona pelo raro, serán para mí. Y yo si sabré corresponder a tales acciones de mi amado Naruto -_ pensaba una decidida Ayame, mientras en el hospital de Konoha la nueva alumna favorita de Tsunade, estornudaba por segunda ocasión en el día.

- ¿parece que voy a resfriarme? Es la segunda vez que estornudo -

- o puede que estén hablando de usted, señorita - respondió a la duda de la Haruno, el paciente que estaba revisando en ese momento. Por su parte Sakura dejo ese comentario de lado y continúo con su trabajo.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga, una sonriente y alegre Hinata se despierta del mejor sueño que haya podido tener. Un sueño donde Naruto se le declaraba y le juraba pertenecer algún día a su clan, mientras le colocaba la pulsera con el emblema del mencionado clan extranjero. Pero al regresar completamente a la realidad, Hinata poso su vista en su muñeca derecha y observo la dichosa pulsera, haciendo que nuevamente se desmayara, ante la mirada divertida de su hermana. Quien veía a Hinata balbucear cosas inentendibles acompañadas por el nombre del hombre de sus sueños.

- Naruto ajeptosetuepoga palamartecuirtenjaludiengermelal -

Y mientras la menor de las hijas de la familia Hyuga trataban de descifrar lo que decía Hinata en sus sueños. Anko despertaba con una fuerte resaca y prometiéndose nunca más beber sake, o no de la misma forma que la noche anterior.

Flashback

Después de las primeras campanadas del nuevo año, Anko destapo una botella y empezó a beber sake, mientras se decía a sí misma.

- a partir de mañana trataré de enamorar a mi zorrito, y con este par seguramente se enamorará de mi inmediatamente - decía Anko, quien sujetaba y apretaba su gran busto copa D. Mientras volvía a beber otro sorbo de sake y luego otro y otro, hasta que se termino, ella sola, una docena de botellas y quedo dormida en la pequeña sala de su departamento, mientras balbuceaba situaciones algo subidas de tono.

- Naruto! No Naruto, se un poco más gentil, no succiones tan fuerte y recuerda que tengo otro pezón...ahh! Si, sigue así... Naruto ahh!... - y el resto de la noche fue lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento de Anko.

Fin Flashback

Volviendo a la realidad, Anko destapaba la ultima botella de sake que quedaba en casa y bebiendo poco a poco el sabroso elíxir de los dioses, trata de combatir los efectos de su alocado inicio de año. Y la promesa que realizó antes de tremenda borrachera, quedo pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso.

Bien, volviendo con el causante de esta historia, esté se encuentra en el parque mientras ve a los niños jugar, y uno que otro se le acerca para oír alguna de sus graciosas anécdotas y otros simplemente se acercan para estar al lado de su ídolo. Por su parte, Naruto demuestra una sonrisa sincera mientras ve a los niños a su alrededor escuchando atentamente lo que les dice. E ignora las miradas que le brindan jóvenes civiles y una que otra kunoichi que también se encuentran cerca de él, unas miradas llenas de esperanza, amor y lujuria, mientras un pensamiento colectivo tienen las mencionadas.

- ¡_será un buen padre! ojalá__ y__ yo fuera__ la madre de sus hijos, y no esa pelo raro. Yo le mostraría lo que es una mujer de verdad, y con eso olvidaría a la Haruno jajajajaja _- era lo que pensaban cada una de las chicas presentes en el parque, mientras en la recepción del hospital de la aldea, sakura volvía a estornudar, pero ahora como unas diez veces. Haciendo que realmente se creyera enferma la susodicha.

Después de unas horas de historias y risas, Naruto se despidió de los niños y saliendo del parque se dirigió a la tiendita de la esquina para comprar algo de ramen instantáneo y un envase de leche. Una vez con sus compras en mano, el rubio se dirigió a su departamento mientras escuchaba la voz de su zombie madre en su mente.

- ramen!... ramen!... quiero ramen!... ramen!... ramen!... rico y delicioso ramen! - decía una Kushina con la mirada en blanco, con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente y con saliva escurriendo de su boca, mientras Minato veía a su esposa avergonzado por su comportamiento y Kurama veía divertido el actuar de la pelirroja. Por su parte Naruto le daba la razón a su madre.

- tienes razón ka-san, el ramen es muy rico y delicioso, y más el nuevo sabor: ramen sabor a barbacoa. Tuve suerte de encontrar estos sobres, pues siempre choji se los lleva todos T.T - lloraba un triste Naruto, solo de recordar como su amigo de huesos grandes siempre barría con todos los sobres del nuevo ramen y de Ichiraku's no salía hasta terminarse lo último del mismo platillo.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, preparo la mitad de sobres comprados y cuanto paso el tiempo requerido, devoro hasta el ultimo sorbo. Mientras en su mente, una descontrolada pelirroja veía a su hijo devorar tazón tras tazón de ramen y no invitarle una mísera porción de tal manjar.

- ramen!.. ¡Quiero ramen AHORA!... ¡QUIERO RAMEN!... ¡QUIERO RAMEEEEEN! - gritaba descontrolada Kushina mientras nueve mechones de cabello eran alzados en contra de la gravedad, y su esposo abrazaba a Kurama, mientras ambos daban sus ultimas palabras y rogaban a Kami una muerte rápida e indolora, al ver uno de los mechones rojos dirigirse hacia ellos, asi que cerrando los ojos, ambos sujetos se abrazaron más fuerte y esperaron su final, un final que nunca llegó. Porque cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron a una contenta Kushina devorar un par de tazones de ramen y a un divertido Naruto despedirse de su espacio mental.

Una vez en la realidad, Naruto hizo algo de limpieza y después se dio un baño antes de acostarse y pensar en su buen inicio de año que estaba teniendo hasta el momento. Unos minutos después, el rubio escandaloso quedo profundamente dormido e ignorante de los nuevos eventos de los días venideros.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó algo tarde y tomando un vaso de leche, volvió a salir de su vivienda mientras su padre lo regañaba por su mala alimentación y su madre regañaba a su padre por semejantes palabras, cuando él hacía lo mismo cuando joven y soltero. Después de eso, no se escucho nada, más que la risa de Kurama por semejante espectáculo y Naruto continúo con su camino.

Su primera parada fue la florería Yamanaka, donde visito a su novia para invitarla a almorzar, pero esta se negó diciendo que tenia que atender la tienda y si la cerraba recibiría un regaño y castigo ejemplar por parte de su madre. Naruto simplemente acepto tales palabras y despidiéndose de Ino, con un candente y prolongado beso, salió de la tienda con un nuevo destino; la mansión Hyuga, para invitar a su otra novia. Pero al igual que Ino, Hinata se excuso diciendo que ya había almorzado con su familia y había quedado satisfecha, y aunque quería acompañar a su lindo novio, la Hyuga no podía porque había sido llamada por la hokage para una nueva misión. Naruto acepto las palabras de Hinata, e igual que con Ino, se despidió de la ojiluna con un beso bastante prolongado, pero un poco más tranquilo.

De nuevo en las calles y sin nadie con quien almorzar, Naruto camino por las agentadas calles de Konoha, buscando un lugar decente para almorzar, pues Ichiraku's aun se encontraba cerrado.

Sin saber cómo, sus pies lo llevaron de nuevo al local de dangos e igual que la vez anterior; Anko se hallaba sentada en el mismo lugar. Al entrar, el rubio se sentó al lado de Anko, y esta al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, mientras su plan de año nuevo volvía a su mente y el rubor de su rostro se hacia más notorio. Por su parte, Naruto pidió su orden de dangos y después volteó hacia Anko con una sonrisa haciendo que la fémina quedara igual de roja que un tómate o un semáforo en alto, al ver aquello Naruto le pregunto si se encontraba enferma o se sentía mal, pero Anko negó mecánicamente con la cabeza. Naruto no estaba convencido completamente y recordando lo que le pasaba a una de sus novias cuando estaban juntos, lo comento, provocando desdicha y tristeza en Anko.

- sabes, mi linda tsuki-hime se ruboriza igual desde que la conozco y aun lo sigue haciendo cuando estamos juntos - oír aquello de la voz de su zorrito, hizo que su corazón se destrozara y lágrimas de dolor empezarán a inundar sus lindos ojos castaños.

Así que sin tiempo que perder se levantó y dejando el pago de la comida, se marchó del local y una vez afuera empezó a correr hacia su departamento mientras las lágrimas que no había derramado frente al rubio, ahora fluían libremente por su mejillas. Por su parte, Naruto quedo confundido por la actitud de la jounin especialista, pero las palabras del regaño por parte de su madre, hicieron que el rubio buscara a la peli morada.

- vaya hijo me mando Kami! Naruto, fue muy tonto de tu parte decirle a una linda chica como esa, que tienes novia o alguien especial. La pobre debe estar devastada, parecía que estaba enamorada de ti, y tú y tu gran boca le rompieron el corazón y todas las esperanzas que pudiera haber tenido. Ahora ve y cuéntale tu situación referente al clan, y si te acepta me harás muy feliz Esa joven parece digna de pertenecer a nuestro clan - y mientras Kushina terminaba de regañar a su hijo, su esposo y su antiguo prisionero platicaban de como la pelirroja destrozaba los corazones de posibles pretendientes, cuando era más joven.

- ¿puedes creerlo? Recuerdo que antes de que fuera mi novia, se la pasaba diciendo a todo aquel que se le acercaba que ya tenia pareja, e incluso proclamaba que ya tenia planes de boda o que ya estaba esperando el fruto de su amor correspondido -

- **si lo recuerdo. No sé como puede regañar al cachorro, cuando ella hacia cosas peores; que insinuar tener a alguien especial jajajajaja pobre cachorro **-

- si, pobre de mi hijo - y los dos nuevos amigos seguían platicando de diversos temas, mientras Kushina veía a su hijo cumplir su mandato, y Naruto simplemente corría en busca de Anko para aclarar su tema sentimental y contarle acerca de su clan.

Por su parte Anko ya había llegado a su hogar y encerrada en su habitación desahogaba todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento y maldecía su suerte en el tema del amor.

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? Él ya ha encontrado a esa persona especial ¿y yo? Yo me he quedado en la oscura y fría soledad. Él era el único al que quería amar y que me amará, pero encontró a su "_tsuki-hime"_ y su sexy y linda hebi-hime... -

¡Ding Dong!

Pero en ese momento llamaron a su puerta, pero Anko simplemente decidió seguir en su lamento, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar lo mismo que unos golpes en la puerta.

¡Ding Dong! ¡Toc Toc Toc!

Pero una vez más, el llamado fue ignorado por la peli morada quien seguía llorando, hasta que escucho la voz de aquel rubio que le había destrozado el corazón hace minutos, pero que aun amaba desde el fondo de su roto corazón.

- Anko? Anko, no sé por qué saliste tan deprisa del local, pero me gustaría seguir hablando contigo. Si te molesto mi comentario acerca de Hinata, déjame decirte que la nombre porque me pareció encantador tu bello rostro sonrojado, hace que me enamoré más y más de ti. Anko, eres una bella joven, una excelente kunoichi y la mujer que me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si está a mi lado, por eso quiero preguntarte ¿quisieras darle una oportunidad de amarte a este tonto y hablador rubio? - pregunto a la puerta del departamento, pero esta permanecía cerrada y no se escuchaba ruido alguno al interior de la vivienda.

Al ver esto, Naruto iba a reclamarle a su madre su "grandiosa" idea, cuando fue tirado al piso por la joven, a la cual se le había declarado hace instantes. Anko estaba encima de Naruto y veía detenidamente ese par de ojos azules antes de hablar.

- ¿enserio? Realmente quieres que te de una oportunidad de amarme ¿cuándo yo te pido lo mismo? Naruto dame también la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y demostrarte que las bellas palabras que dijiste hace instantes pueden ser verdaderas. ¡Realmente me gustaría ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, si tu estas a mi lado! Zorrito, ¿en verdad vas a amar a esta vieja serpiente? - pregunto Anko con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡tu no eres vieja! Aun eres joven y bonita. ¡Y claro que te amaré mi bella hebi-hime! A partir de ahora, serás una de mis novias y juntos restauraremos el clan Uzumaki - respondió seguro de si mismo el Uzumaki

- ¿novias? ¿Quieres decir que no soy tu única pareja zorrito? - volvió a preguntar, ahora, una confundida Anko

- así es. Por obra del consejo de Konoha, para poder ser nombrado hokage; primero debo restaurar mi clan - respondió con desgano el rubio, solo de recordar la junta con el consejo de la aldea

- ¿uhm? ¿Pero, porque? -

- porque algunos civiles quieren hacerse de más poder y algunos clanes quieren una relación más cercana, entre ellos y yo. Pero gracias a la abuela Tsunade, yo decidiré con quien casarme y el número de esposas que tendré. Y aunque el mínimo de esposas son cuatro, ese es el número de esposas que formarán parte de mi clan -

- ¿y yo, soy una de esas cuatro, cierto zorrito? - por su parte, Naruto afirmó con la cabeza, mientras su madre festejaba por la nueva novia de su hijo, pero Naruto simplemente la ignoraba lo mismo que Minato y Kurama, quienes se encontraban jugando shogi.

Y mientras Naruto seguía ignorando a su madre, Anko volvía a llorar, pero ahora de felicidad al saberse correspondida por su amado y sin tiempo que perder y aun encima del rubio, lo besó. Demostrándole todo su sentir y siendo correspondida por el rubio, quien sujetaba las rojas mejillas de su nueva novia y al separarse quito todo rastro de lágrimas, para después pegar su frente a la de Anko y con los ojos cerrados, decirle.

- ¡nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a llorar! Tu rostro es más hermoso con una sonrisa, y hace que me enamoré cada vez más de ti. Por favor, prométeme que siempre habrá una sonrisa en tu rostro -

- te lo prometo, siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo y nunca me nieges tu amor - dijo una seria Anko a un igual serio Naruto, quien volviendo a afirmar con la cabeza, beso a hebi-hime mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello y sus piernas en las caderas de él (aquí ya están de pie).

Aun demostrándose su infinito amor, Naruto se adentro al departamento y con su pie cerro la puerta.

Lemmon (este es mi primer lemmon, espero y les agrade)

Una vez adentro y aun muy pegados, Naruto empezó a descender una mano por los glúteos de la peli morada mientras sus labios ahora se encontraban en el cuello de ella. Anko no sabía qué hacer, el accionar del rubio la tomo desprevenida y lo único que pudo hacer, fue soltar unos ligeros gemidos al sentir; la tibia lengua de Naruto recorrer su fino cuello y sus dedos explorar aquella zona reservada exclusivamente para él. Al llegar a la habitación, Naruto dejo quedamente a la peli morada mientras saboreaba su lóbulo derecho, con un ultimo gemido de placer, Anko se separo de Naruto y ahora fue ella la que recorría de la oreja derecha a la izquierda del rubio, pasando por su cuello y terminando en los labios de su amante, con una lucha de lenguas que fue ganada, por la mínima, por Naruto. Al separarse del beso, ambos shinobis empezaron a desnudar a su pareja y al estar en ropa interior; una nueva ronda de caricias, besos y promesas empezó.

Naruto veía embelesado la angelical imagen que tenia ante él; una ruborizada Anko que cubría con su brazo derecho sus enormes pechos copa D y con su brazo izquierdo sus pequeñas panties de color negro. Por su parte, Naruto no podía evitar que Anko viera su gran erección, resultado de lo que veía en esos instantes. Y sin decir "agua va", Anko se levantó de la cama y empujó al ojiazul a la misma, quedando sentado a la orilla del colchón. Cuando el rubio estuvo en posición, Anko se arrodillo ante él y masajeando su erecto pene sobre la ropa, logro hacerlo gemir de placer, quien desesperado empezó a quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba.

Una vez desnudo completamente, se dejó "consentir" por las manos y la boca de Anko, quien no creía que tal "herramienta" pudiera entrar en ella, pero dejando esa preocupación de lado, se concentró en satisfacer a su amado quien dejaba escapar fuertes gemidos que inundaban toda la vivienda.

- ahh! ahh! Anko eres...ahh! Asombrosa, sigue así uhh! ahh! Anko! Anko... me vengo... ME VENGOOOOO! -

Y terminando en la cara de ella, Anko trago lo que pudo y lo demás resbalo por sus mejillas, mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro y tragando lo último que quedaba de la semilla del rubio, le dijo.

- glup! Zorrito, tu semilla es deliciosa... -

Pero no pudo terminar su oración, porque ahora ella se encontraba de nuevo en el colchón con un Naruto encima de ella y dándole un beso para después empezar a recorrer sus mejillas, su cuello y detenerse en sus pechos. Donde empezó a besar el pezón rosado del lado derecho y con su mano acariciaba el izquierdo, minutos después fue turno del izquierdo de sentir las caricias bucales del rubio, pero ahora no solo masajeaba el pezón derecho sino que también acariciaba los glúteos de su chica para después perderse en la zona mas intima de ella. Por su parte Anko solo gemía de placer como en sus sueños y antes de llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche, su zorrito detuvo sus caricias y empezando de nuevo con su recorrido, paso por el futuro hogar temporal de sus hijos, ósea el plano vientre de Anko, antes de toparse con el borde de las panties de ella, e inmediatamente empezó a quitar la ultima prenda con los dientes.

Una vez desnuda completamente, el rubio pudo contemplar la zona más intima de la peli morada, y atraído por la lujuria; empezó a lamer, besar, morder, penetrar y realizar todo tipo de placentera tortura con su lengua, mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar los pechos de Anko y ella simplemente llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche. Algunos minutos después y aun gozando de su adorada tortura, Anko sentía llegar su segundo orgasmo; pues Naruto jugaba con su clítoris, mientras un par de dedos satisfacían su húmeda vagina y la hacían gritar de placer.

- AHH! NARUTO... AHH!... AHH!... ¡ZORRITO!... ¡ERES MALVADO!... AHH!... TU SEXY HEBI-HIME... QUIERE SENTIRTE DENTRO... AHH!... ¡QUIERE QUE LA HAGAS LLEGAR... AL PARAÍSO!... QUIERE SENTIR TU DELICIOSA SEMILLA, EN SU... EN SU ÚTERO... QUIERE SER LA PRIMERA EN DARTE UN... HIJO... POR FAVOR... NARUTO... HAZME TUYA... HAZME... TU MUJER... NARUTOOOOOOO! -

Y en un fuerte grito, la futura señora Uzumaki llegó a su segundo orgasmo, derramando todos sus jugos; en el rostro y la mano de su amado. Este simplemente la vio, y relamiéndose los dedos y la boca, bebió el producto de su esfuerzo para después besar a Anko y acomodar su pene en la vagina de ella.

El momento crucial estaba por empezar y las dudas del principio llegaron de nuevo a la peli morada, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo, porque ahora Naruto empezaba a penetrarla mientras sus rostros estaban cercanos y ambos sentían la respiración acelerada del otro. La estocada era lenta, tratando de no lastimar a la fémina, pero esta demostraba sentir un gran dolor, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Al notar esto, Naruto se acercó al oído de ella y con la voz más calmada que pudo emitir, le dijo.

- Anko si te estoy lastimando, dímelo y me detendré. Quiero que esto sea especial para los dos... -pero la preocupación de Naruto fue olvidada al sentir como Anko empezaba a mover sus caderas y terminaba de introducir el gran pene de él en su interior.

Después de eso, empezó un vaivén lento y armonioso causando una nueva ronda de gemidos y gritos de placer.

- ahh!... ¡Anko tu... tu interior se siente... increíble!... ahh! -

- ahh!... Naruto... más... más rápido... AHH! SI... AHH!... MÁS... ¡MÁS!.. -

Y la velocidad del choque de ambos cuerpos aumentó, lo mismo que el gozó en ambos amantes, quienes estaban por llegar al final.

- Anko... tu interior aprieta... fuertemente mi pene... ahh!... ¡Anko... me vengo!... ¡me VENGOOOOOOOO! -

- si... yo también me vengo... por favor... ahh!... termina dentro... Dame tú... semilla... ahh!... Déjame... ser la primera... en darte un... hijo... AHH! -

Y llegando al final al mismo tiempo, ambos cayeron al colchón y aun unidos se dieron un nuevo beso, un beso lleno de amor y no de lujuria, un beso donde demostraban el amor hacia su pareja. Al separarse, Naruto besó la frente de Anko mientras la abrazaba y ella se recostaba en su pecho. Y con una simple frase; el inicio de una nueva ronda de caricias empezó.

- te amo -

Fin Lemmon

Y mientras Naruto y Anko volvían a hacer el amor, una pareja de kunoichis viajaban por el bosque del país del fuego para llegar al límite de éste y realizar su misión. Ambas kunoichis iban concentradas en la misión y ninguna pronunciaba palabra alguna, hasta que la rubia kunoichi harta por el silencioso recorrido empezó a hablar con la líder de la misión.

- y dime Hinata ¿tienes novio? - al oír la pregunta, la Hyuga casi cae al suelo pero reaccionando rápidamente, retomó el paso mientras le responde a su compañera con una sonrisa y con una confianza,rara en ella.

- si -

- ¿y puedo saber quien es? - al oír la pregunta, Hinata detuvo su andar y con una mirada soñadora respondió.

- mi lindo y amoroso novio es Naruto, él me lo pidió ayer y yo gustosa acepte. Además el me prometió algún dia ser su esposa mientras me colocaba esta pulsera con el emblema de su clan - dijo, mostrando la pulsera de plata que portaba en su muñeca derecha

Por su parte, la otra ninja que resultó ser Ino, le dio una sonrisa mientras le decía.

- así que, serás una de las esposas de nuestro amado rubio eh? Sabes en lo que nos convierte esto? - por su parte, Hinata negó al desconocer la respuesta a la pregunta de la Yamanaka. Mientras esta con una sonrisa más grande, respondía.

- nos convierte en hermanas. Hinata, nuestros hijos serán hermanos y aunque tendrán distintas madres, serán hijos del futuro hokage. Producto del amor que siente por nosotras nuestro amado rubio -

- tienes razón. Y así que tú también eres una de mis nuevas hermanas de clan - la rubia florista simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y una sonrisa, mientras Hinata la tomaba de las manos y volviendo a hablar, dijo.

- entonces, hay que hacer muy feliz a nuestro amado Naruto, hermana - y con una sonrisa en ambas jóvenes, y la promesa de amar en todo momento a su adorado novio y futuro esposo, reanudaron su marcha hasta los límites del país del fuego. Lugar donde encontrarían y escoltarían al kazekage, su hermana y una comitiva de Suna, que venían para un nuevo acuerdo entre ambas aldeas ninja.

Así paso la tarde rápidamente para el mundo entero, mientras para nuestro querido rubio fue una tarde agotadora pero satisfactoria, pues había estado cerca de cinco horas haciéndole el amor a su amada Anko. Y ella, estaba igual de feliz y agotada que su adorado zorro. Al final quedo dormida y abrazando una almohada, mientras entre sueños decía.

- pequeño Issei cuida a tus hermanas - y con una sonrisa y unas nuevas palabras, Anko despidió al rubio Uzumaki con una sonrisa igual a la de ella.

- ¡lo ves zorrito! Issei es un buen hermano, siempre cuida a todos y todos lo quieren. A lo mejor y llega a ser el próximo hokage - y dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla a Anko, Naruto sale del departamento mientras las palabras de Anko suenan en su cabeza y no puede evitar imaginar a un hijo suyo en el puesto de hokage. Otro hokage rubio, o peli morado, o peli negro, o rubio platinado. Tan metido estaba en sus sueños, que término cayendo de las escaleras y salir rodando del lugar, con los ojos como remolinos y con cierta aura blanca saliendo de su boca.

Por suerte, en ese momento iba pasando la familia Ichiraku, quienes al ver a Naruto en la calle y noqueado decidieron llevarlo a su hogar, para alegría de Ayame.

Al llegar a la vivienda de los Ichiraku, Teuchi coloco a Naruto en un sillón de la sala, mientras Ayame iba por el botiquín y el viejo cocinero salía a quien sabe dónde. Al llegar de nueva cuanta a la sala, Ayame observó al hombre de sus sueños indefenso y con sus labios entre abiertos, invitando a ser besados. Con sumo cuidado y con el corazón acelerado, se fue acercando al rubio, quien aún tenía unos cuantos raspones y pasando su delicada mano por la piel herida del rubio, se fue acercando al rostro bronceado y cerrando los ojos fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos rostros. Lo que Ayame no sabía, era lo consiente que estaba Naruto. El rubio despertó antes de la caricia de la castaña y viendo lo que la joven intentaba realizar, él mismo cerro la distancia entre ambos.

Fin cap. 4

Perdón por la tardanza pero con el trabajo y ciertos eventos que surgieron, me vi sin tiempo para escribir. Y bien ¿que les pareció? Ya se que había dicho que este seria el capitulo final, pero mientras escribía este capitulo; llegaban y llegaban miles de ideas y tal parece que no tendrá un final muy cercano esta historia.

Otro tema que quiero comentar. Ya estamos cada vez más cerca de San Valentin y como aún tengo esta historia en proceso, quiero preguntarles: ¿quieren a más chicas en la vida de Naruto? La siguiente oportunidad se daría en san Valentín y agregaría a otras cinco chicas. Una de esas cinco seria Shion ¿pero de las otras cuatro? No se.

¿Quieren más chicas para Naruto? Si o no. o ¿solo quieren a Shion? O ¿quieren que termine esta historia hasta este punto? Déjenme sus puntos de vista en un review y en base a sus comentarios realizare el final o la continuación de esta historia.

SALUDOS.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-san. Lo único que es de mi autoría es la historia.

Cap. 5

El beso sorprendió a la castaña, quien volviendo a cerrar los ojos y correspondiendo el beso, se dejó abrazar por el rubio. Y lo que empezó como un simple beso, rápidamente se convirtió en un duelo de lenguas, donde la inexperta lengua de Ayame fue subyugada por la experiencia bucal del rubio. El roce de los cuerpos era incesante y las manos del Uzumaki, que en un principio estuvieron en la cintura de Ayame, ahora se encontraban en los glúteos de ella. Por su parte, la castaña agradecía a Kami, que le haya ayudado a cumplir su mayor sueño, y dejándose; hacer, besar, amar y todo lo que su amado quisiera. Se entregaba de una forma total.

Las manos del rubio seguían descansando en el firme trasero de la cocinera, y un nuevo y candente beso, acababa de iniciar. Pero un grito familiar, hizo separarse a los nuevos amantes.

- oye Aya... me... ¿PERO QUÉ?... ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?- ante semejante grito, los amantes dejaron de besarse, pero la cercanía de ambos cuerpos aún era visible y sin pudor alguno.

Naruto se puso de pie y ayudando a Ayame a ponerse a su lado, la abrazó y tomando un poco de aire, inicio su explicación.

- Teuchi, quiero hacer de tu conocimiento mis intenciones amorosas para con Ayame, tu hija. Por tal motivo, quiero tu permiso para poder salir con Ayame...-

- y en un tiempo, pedirte su mano en matrimonio... Con esto hijo lograrás tener otra esposa, y el mínimo de esposas que decreto el consejo se habrá cumplido - decía un feliz Minato, al ayudar a su hijo.

Pero como sucedió esto, veamos.

Flashback

Al momento de los gritos de Teuchi, Naruto se comunicó inmediatamente con sus padres por ayuda y al llamado salió Minato.

- ¿ka-san, tou-san podrían ayudarme? No sé qué decir o hacer frente a Teuchi. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! - decía un paranoico Naruto, solo de imaginar un futuro donde Teuchi prohibiera su entrada a Ichiraku's, ese sería el fin del mundo para el rubio.

Por su parte, Minato solo dijo.

- hijo repite todo lo que diga, y el señor Teuchi te permitirá salir con su hija. Ella esta tan enamorada de ti, como tú de ella, así que los ayudaré para que puedan estar juntos - y con esto, inició el discurso del rubio.

Fin Flashback

Teuchi estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su mejor cliente y amigo, lo mismo que su hija, pero la castaña inmediatamente mostró una sonrisa nunca antes vista en ella y aferrándose al pecho del rubio, espero expectante la respuesta de su padre, quien aún se encontraba sorprendido. Al cabo de unos minutos Teuchi reaccionó y dirigiéndose a Naruto, le dijo.

- está bien, aceptaré su relación. Pero si mi hija es lastimada de cualquier forma durante su relación, olvídate de volver a comer ramen en Konoha o en cualquier parte del mundo, porque yo mismo haré que te nieguen la venta en todos los restaurantes que ofrezcan ramen. ¡Quedo claro! - terminó de decir un atemorizante Teuchi, a un pálido y asustado Naruto, quien se encontraba detrás de Ayame y solo mostraba su rostro. Pero Teuchi queriendo hacer sufrir aún más a su futuro yerno, volvió a hablar.

- dije. ¿¡Quedo claro!? - por su parte Naruto simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Pero aun mirándolo con su mirada fría y sombría, Teuchi volvió a repetir su pregunta.

- dije. ¿¡Quedo claro!? - por su parte Naruto hablo con hilo de voz. Que para la diversión de Teuchi, seguía con su juego.

- que dijiste Naruto? Habla más fuerte porque no te escuché -

- di... Dije... Que s... Si. Pro... Prometo hacer muy feliz a Ayame - dijo un chibi Naruto a un gigante y demoniaco Teuchi, quien al oír la respuesta del diminuto ninja, desapareció y todo volvió a la realidad. Con un sonriente y amable Teuchi, una alegre y hermosa Ayame, y un desorientado y confundido Naruto.

Quien tratando de encontrar la respuesta a lo recién sucedido, fue interrumpido por la estrepitosa risa de su inquilino.

- **jajajajaja. Cachorro lo que acabas de ver es el genjutsu más temido y fácil de realizar, que incluso un simple civil sin entrenamiento alguno, puede realizarlo. Su nombre es: **_**akuma no chichi **_**(suegro demonio). Y ha derrotado a infinidad de guerreros durante mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Y para tu desgracia o fortuna, tu futuro se verá relacionado por tal técnica. "**_**Y aunque sé que no puedes manejar bien los genjutsus, este lo dominaras perfectamente cuando sea el momento adecuado**_**"** - termino de decir y pensar el zorro demonio, a un Naruto más confundido, quien le preguntó lo siguiente.

- ¿cómo que mi futuro estará relacionado por ese mentado genjutsu? ¿Explícate Kurama? - al oír semejantes preguntas, Kurama volvió a reír y otro pensamiento recorrió su mente antes de contestar.

- **jajajajaja "**_**es tan ingenuo, que si no fuera por la ayuda de sus padres y de Kami, en verdad estaría solo y sin poder cumplir el mandato del consejo de Konoha. Lo que le negaría cumplir su más grande sueño; el ser hokage**_**" jajajajaja. Cachorro tu futuro está muy relacionado con el **_**akuma no chichi**_**, ya que lo tendrás que enfrentar en un futuro muy, pero muy cercano. Después de eso tú decides, si vuelves a ser víctima de semejante técnica... -**

**- **¿pero por qué? Podrías explicarte mejor Kurama -

- **lo que quiero decir, es que cuando vayas a pedir la mano de esta joven o de la Hyuga, enfrentaras el **_**akuma no Chichi**_** de un civil y el del líder del clan Hyuga. Por lo regular, los genjutsus de los civiles son muy simples, pero eso no quita lo aterrador que resultan ser. Ahora imagínate cómo será el genjutsu de tu suegro Hyuga jajajajaja suerte cuando vayas a hablar con él jajajajaja... Por cierto, agradécele a Kami que solo tienes a dos suegros, imagina como seria tratar con el padre de Anko y con el sobre protector Inoichi** - ante tal comentario, el rubio Uzumaki estaba agradecido infinitamente con Kami, y de solo imaginar cómo sería el _akuma no chichi_ de Hiashi, volvía a palidecer del miedo.

Mientras la plática mental, entre el rubio y el kitsune duró cerca de cinco minutos, en el mundo real apenas pasaron cinco segundos, donde el Uzumaki aún se encontraba detrás de su nueva novia, y fue esta la que lo trajo a la realidad cuando volteando hacia el rubio y parándose de puntitas, le dio un beso lleno de amor, donde Ayame demostraba su alegría de saberse amada por su adorado rubio. Por su parte, Naruto al sentir el contacto de ambas bocas, regreso a la realidad y devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión y amor; abrazó y cargó a la castaña. Pero una nueva interrupción por parte de Teuchi, hizo que el beso no se convirtiera en algo más candente y pasional.

- ¡ejem! - y con ese simple sonido, la nueva pareja se volvía a separar con un fuerte sonrojo, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto al ver que Teuchi lo seguía mirando de mala manera, captó el mensaje oculto en eso y simplemente se despidió del viejo hombre y de su nueva novia, antes de ser víctima del aterrador _akuma no chichi_, otra vez.

Una vez en la calle y alejado unos cuantos metros de la casa Ichiraku, el rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aun con miedo.

^_~ -.- _

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea, un pensativo y aburrido Shikamaru, veía el atardecer y el pasar de las nubes en su lugar favorito y acompañado por su mejor amigo. Quién, como era habitual en él, se encontraba comiendo, y fue el mismo castaño de huesos anchos quien rompió el silencio que inundaba el lugar, a excepción del masticar de su boca.

Ñam ñam - ¿oye Shikamaru, cual crees que sea el motivo para la visita de Gaara? No es normal que él salga de Suna, siempre manda a Temari o a Kankuro - ñam ñam ñam. Decía entre bocados, el futuro líder Akimichi, a Shikamaru quien aún se encontraba muy pensativo, pero no tanto, como para no prestarle atención a su amigo. Así que respondiendo, dijo.

- no lo sé Chouji, no lo sé. Pero debe ser algo simple, pues mandaron a dos jounins recién ascendidas, si fuera algo importante hubieran mandado a jounins con algo de experiencia, como nosotros o a Naruto, el único shinobi que fue nombrado el nuevo gama sennin al término de la guerra, además de que es muy amigo del kazekage - lo que desconocía el Nara, era la petición que había demandado la hermana del pelirrojo líder de Suna. La cual era, no mandar al mismo Shikamaru y mucho menos a Naruto, ya que Temari quería sorprender a su adorado rubio, con la noticia que le daría al llegar a Konoha.

^_~ -.- _

Y hablando de la rubia de Suna; ella, su hermano y la caravana que salió con ellos de Suna, acompañados desde hace un par de horas por los kunoichis de Konoha. Se disponían a acampar en los bosques del país del fuego, para descansar y recuperar fuerzas para continuar su viaje rumbo a Konoha. Mientras los hombres, incluido Gaara; alzaban las casas de campaña, recolectaban frutas, agua y leña o pescaban la cena de esa noche. El trío de futuras Uzumakis, platicaban de cosas de chicas, pero en un giro "inesperado", el tema de conversación cambió y ahora platicaban de cierto rubio ojiazul.

- ¿y díganme tienen novio? - ante semejante pregunta, las futuras "hermanas" se miraron y con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro, afirmaron a la pregunta de la kunoichi de Suna. Y esta al conocer el enamoramiento que tenía la Hyuga por su futuro esposo; decidió seguir con su cuestionamiento, para conocer si tenía rivales, en cuanto al cariño de su rubio, o no.

- y podrían decirme, ¿quiénes son esos chicos que han conquistado su corazón? - al oír la pregunta, ambas chicas se volvieron a mirar y con una sonrisa de felicidad respondieron a coro.

- nosotras somos novias de Naruto. Y somos muy felices, estando a su lado - al oír la respuesta que dieron las jóvenes de la hoja, Temari quedo impresionada, pues tenía competencia para el amor de Naruto y no solo era la joven Hyuga, sino también la florista Yamanaka. Por su parte, las hermanas Uzumaki al ver la reacción de Temari, soltaron una pequeña risa, y tomando la palabra Ino, dijo.

- Temari, tu reacción me recuerda a la que tuve cuando Naruto me confeso su amor. Todo gracias a un malentendido de mi parte, pero después de explicármelo, me contó lo relacionado a su clan y el requisito que necesita para ser nombrado hokage... - pero la rubia de Konoha se vio interrumpida por la rubia de Suna, quien preguntó lo siguiente.

- ¿qué requisito necesita para su nombramiento? Y ¿por qué? - al oír las preguntas de Temari, Hinata ahora tomo la palabra y respondió lo siguiente.

- el consejo de Konoha le exigió restaurar el clan Uzumaki antes de ser nombrado hokage. ¿El por qué? Porque algunos civiles que forman el consejo, quieren hacerse de más poder. Y algunos líderes de clanes, porque quieren una relación más cercana entre Naruto y ellos. Pero gracias a la intervención de Tsunade-sama, Naruto podrá escoger quienes serán sus compañeras para restaurar su clan, así como el número de chicas con las cuales hará tal actividad. Hasta el momento somos dos las elegidas para tal empresa, y gracias a esta plática creemos que también quieres formar parte del clan Uzumaki, cierto Temari? - la mencionada simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para después ser abrazada y felicitada por sus futuras hermanas.

^_~ -.- _

Y mientras eso pasaba en los bosques del país del fuego. En el paraíso, más específicamente en un grande y hermoso palacio, se ve a un pequeño y adorable ángel, con la apariencia de un bebé y de cabellera rubia. Quien entra volando al salón principal del palacio, donde el único presente en tal lugar es un hombre de avanzada edad, portador de una larga y blanca cabellera, lo mismo que su frondosa barba. El sabio hombre al ver la repentina entrada del pequeño querubín, exige saber el motivo de tal intromisión.

- ¿cupido a que debo tu repentina y acelerada visita? - hablo el sabio hombre con una voz fuerte y clara, que hicieron al pequeño ángel mostrar sus respetos hacia el hombre delante de él, antes de contestar a la pegunta del mismo.

- siento mucho interrumpir de esta manera Kami-sama, pero he detectado un pequeño problema con respecto al deseo de Uzumaki Naruto - dijo cupido sin levantar la vista del suelo. Por su parte Kami estaba intrigado con ese problema que decía cupido, así que volviendo a hablar, pregunto lo siguiente.

- ¿y qué clase de problema es? -

- ¿recuerda que usted concedió ese deseo, lo mismo que todo aquel que estuviera relacionado con el mismo? -

- sí, si lo recuerdo. Lo hice para también hacer felices a esa cinco jovencitas, que deseaban el amor de Naruto. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con el problema que me informas? - preguntaba un confundido Kami, al no hallar el posible problema. Por su parte, cupido aclarándose la garganta, respondió a la duda de su superior.

- el problema es que no fueron cinco deseos los que se concedieron, aparte del de Naruto. Sino diez, pero el verdadero problema es que uno de esos diez deseos proviene del paraíso... - pero cupido no pudo terminar su relato, por la interrupción de Kami, quien con voz calmada preguntó.

- ¿quién es la persona a la que le fue concedido el deseo? -

- es Yuki Haku, señor. Ella deseó poder ver una vez más a Naruto y decirle la verdad sobre su género, así como confesarle el amor que nació en ella al conocerlo - fue la respuesta que dio cupido. Quien oyendo atentamente las nuevas palabras de Kami, se retiró del gran salón.

- ¡entiendo! Cupido trae ante mí a Haku para resolver este problema - al oír la encomienda que le dio Kami, cupido hizo una reverencia para después salir volando del gran salón y cumplir el mandato de Kami.

^_~ -.- _

Y mientras cupido buscaba a Haku en el paraíso. Naruto era regañado por su madre, mientras Minato y Kurama veían la repetición del súper bowl. Con un Minato llorando, sólo de volver a ver la patética actuación de los broncos, con un Kurama riéndose de la suerte de su nuevo amigo. Y aunque Naruto también quería burlarse de su padre, su madre no lo dejaba ni respirar.

- Naruto está bien que te dije que Anko-chan sería una excelente madre, y que quería muchos nietos. Pero no tenías que complacerme tan rápido, será un milagro si Anko-chan no resulta embarazada después de esta tarde. Por tal motivo, quiero que te cases con Anko mañana mismo, no me agrada pensar que mi primer nieto fue concebido fuera del matrimonio... -

- pero mamá... -

- pero nada jovencito, asume la responsabilidad de tus actos. Es más, ahora mismo ve a informarle esta noticia a Anko, y también a Tsunade-sama para que mañana a primera hora ya estén casados -

- pero... -

- ¡ya dije Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Ahora ve y cumple con lo que te acabo de decir - decía una autoritaria Kushina, mientras Naruto salía de su casa con rumbo a la torre hokage, para después ir a la casa de su futura primera esposa e informar la buena nueva.

^_~ -.- _

Volviendo al paraíso, vemos a cupido entrar a un inmenso parque, donde miles de personas conviven y disfrutan del descanso eterno, mientras unos cuantos siguen con ciertas mañas que ni muertos y en el paraíso pueden dejar de realizar. Como, el gama sennin; Jiraiya, quien aún reúne información para su nuevo libro: icha icha celestial. O los difuntos varones Sarutobi, quienes aún tienen el hábito del tabaco.

Pero también hay personas que disfrutan el reencuentro con personas queridas y estimadas, un claro ejemplo de esto, son: Hizashi y Neji Hyuga, o, el del propio Jiraiya y Hiruzen.

Pero dejando eso de lado, vemos a la orilla de un grande y cristalino lago, que se sitúa en medio del parque, a una soñadora Haku, quien tiene la mirada perdida y solo un recuerdo pasa por su mente; la mañana que conoció a Naruto, cuando el Uzumaki se quedó dormido en el bosque de Nami. Recordarlo dormido, tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, hacían a su corazón acelerarse y sonrojarse de manera furiosa. Pero ese momento de felicidad se vio interrumpido por el llamado de cupido, quien sobrevolaba la banca donde se encontraba Haku.

- Haku... Oye Haku... ¿Haku? -

Llamaba un preocupado cupido, a una Haku muy entrada en sus cavilaciones. Pero unos segundos después, Haku reaccionó y brindándole una sonrisa a cupido, procedió a hablar.

- buenas tardes cupido. ¿A que debo el honor de este encuentro? - preguntó Haku, a un igual de sonriente cupido, quien simplemente respondió.

- buenas tardes Haku. Solo vengo para informarte que Kami-sama ha solicitado tu presencia en el gran salón - oír la respuesta del pequeño ángel, hizo a Haku sorprenderse, pues no todos los días Kami-sama llamaba a alguien ante él, y solo sus ayudantes-consejeros tenían permitido entrar al gran salón. Así que con la duda de tan repentino llamado, le preguntó el porqué de este a cupido.

- ¿cupido, sabes cuál es el motivo de tal llamado? - el ayudante y consejero de Kami, simplemente negó y solamente dijo.

- lo siento, pero eso es algo que solo Kami podrá decirte. Será mejor que vayas ahora mismo, y tus dudas serán respondidas. Nos vemos - y con eso, el pequeño querubín se alejó de Haku. Y esta simplemente comenzó el camino rumbo al palacio, donde Kami la esperaba.

^_~ -.- _

Bien volviendo con Naruto, nuestro rubio y afortunado amigo se encuentra saliendo de la torre hokage, mientras empieza una charla con su padre.

- oye papá, si el viejo sandaime tenía en su cajón secreto toda su colección de icha icha, y la abuela Tsunade sus botellas de sake. ¿Tú que escondías en ese cajón? - al oír la pregunta de Naruto, Minato palideció y más al ver que Kushina también quería saber ese secreto que todo hokage ha tenido, tiene y tendrá. Así que respondiendo con lo primero que le llego a la mente, dijo.

- ¡yo... yo... yo solo gu... gu... guardaba mis kunais especiales, si eso! En el cajón secreto guardaba mis kunais de tres puntas jajajajaja - decía un angustiado Minato, quien esperaba que su mentira fuera creída por su amada familia, pero por su mente solo un pensamiento tenía.

- "_esperó que crean eso, porque si Kushina se entera que ahí guardaba las miles de cartas de amor que me llegaban a diario. Estaré de regresó en el paraíso con el cuerpo deshecho, peor que el de Jiraiya-sensei cuando lo atrapan espiando _T-T_. ¡Kami apiádate de mí!" _- rogaba un chibi Minato a un cuadro de Kami-sama, que de quien sabe donde apareció.

Por su parte Kushina y Naruto "creyeron" lo dicho por el rubio Namikaze. Y tomando la palabra, Kushina empezó a cuestionar a su sochi.

- y dime Naruto, ¿qué dijo Tsunade-sama sobre tu boda de mañana? - al oír la pregunta de su madre, Naruto con toda la seriedad del mundo, simplemente contestó.

- la abuela Tsunade no se encontraba en condiciones para atender a alguien a estas horas, pero Shizune preparará todo e informará lo propio a Tsunade mañana a primera hora. Ahora debo informarle a hebi-hime la noticia y la hora en la que debe presentarse en la oficina hokage para nuestra boda - oír las seguras palabras de su sochi, hacían que Kushina se enorgulleciera de la madurez que demostraba el joven Uzumaki.

Quien cortando la comunicación mental con sus padres siguió su camino rumbo al departamento de Anko. Pero en su mente, una furiosa Kushina volteaba a ver intimidantemente a Minato, quien volvía a rezar ante su inminente muerte, mientras oía hablar a su mujer.

- ¿ahora me dirás que guardabas en ese cajón? Porque esa mentira que guardabas tus kunais especiales ni Kami se lo creé. Ahora dime, ¿qué guardabas en ese cajón Namikaze? - en ese instante Minato hizo lo que todo buen hombre haría; alejarse de su furiosa esposa en un destello dorado. Mientras Kushina al ver tal escape, soltó una pequeña risa para después hacer aparecer sus cadenas de chakra y gritar a la hueca mente de su hijo.

- ¡CON QUE ASÍ SERÁ NAMIKAZE! EMPIEZA A REZAR TODO LO QUE TE SEPAS, PORQUE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE - ¡CRACK! - y destrozando con sus cadenas un muro de la celda donde antes estaba encerrado Kurama, empezó a buscar a su futuro difunto esposo.

Fin capítulo 5.

¿Qué sucederá con Minato? ¿Lo encontrara Kushina: lo dejara vivir, lo matara lenta y dolorosamente, o qué le hará? Y ¿qué hará Tsunade al saber el motivo para el repentino primer matrimonio de Naruto? O ¿qué harán las chicas al enterarse de la boda del rubio? ¿Qué sucederá con Haku y su deseo? ¿Por qué el escritor de esta historia sigue haciendo preguntas en vez de ponerse a escribir el siguiente capítulo? Estas y más dudas serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo, se despide su amigo DarkShion.


End file.
